1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains generally to the art of storage containers for compact discs and more specifically to a compact disc storage case capable of storing two such discs and attendant documentation such as a brochure or a libretto and the like, while preventing the brochure from coming in contact with the surfaces of the discs.
2. Prior Art
The music recording business has undergone a virtual revolution over the last decade, whereby the grooved phonograph record containing analog reproducible music has been entirely displaced by the compact disc with digital reproduction capability. More recently, the field of compact discs has grown even further by the introduction of other forms of media on such discs, such as compact disc read only memory storage for computers, compact disc read only memory full motion video and compact discs for interactive computerized video games. Most compact disc audio recordings are sold in a polystyrene clear plastic case, commonly referred to as the "jewel box". The currently available version of the jewel box suitable for storing a single compact disc is a brittle see-through plastic, three piece hinged device which can be easily broken when dropped on a hard surface or inadvertantly mishandled. There are also such jewel boxes available for storing two CD's, which is a necessity for storing long musical compositions that cannot be recorded on one 70 minute capacity disc, such as show music, operas and the like. The jewel box currently available for storing two CD's is a rather complex and cumbersome arrangement of five different pieces of brittle plastic, including a center page-like piece which may be used to store a third or fourth compact disc or hold a brochure, libretto or the like. Unfortunately, such two compact disc jewel boxes suffer from a number of disadvantages. One such disadvantage has already been mentioned above, namely the delicate brittleness of the plastic that is used, which can easily crack or shatter if dropped on a hard surface. Another such disadvantage is the complexity of assembly and of use, resulting from the cumbersome configuration of the various plastic pieces that go into making a two CD storage case. Another significant disadvantage is the high likelihood that any brochure stored within such a two CD storage jewel box will come in contact with the surface of at least one such CD, which may result in inadvertant scratching or other forms of damage to the CD, particularly if the CD is inadvertantly stored in a reversed position with the indicia side down and the clear side directed toward the brochure within the jewel box.
The aforementioned disadvantages of the current standard two CD jewel box configuration will become even more significant in the future as the requirement for dual CD storage becomes more prolific. Dual CD storage will in fact become more common as more and more of the public begin to use CD ROM components, such as CD ROM full motion video and CD ROM based video games. In fact, a significant future potential market for such new compact disc formats will be the rental market, the logistics of which will probably be similar to the current video rental market. As in the video rental market, the original media storage case supplied by the manufacturer will be inadequate to withstand the harsh treatment to which videos and soon to be CDs will be subjected by repeated rental, where an easily broken or damaged jewel box would be entirely inadequate. Thus, there is a need for a rugged, relatively unbreakable and certainly re-useable form of secure CD storage case, particularly for storage of two CD's and preferably a storage case which permits inclusion of a relatively large brochure instruction manual, libretto, etc. which can be positioned within the storage case, without coming in contact with the surfaces of the CDs. Unfortunately, there is no available prior art known to the applicant which solves the aforementioned need. By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,709,812 to Kosterka discloses, particularly in FIG. 6 thereof, a compact disc package capable of storing two compact discs. This patent discloses the use of a paperboard sheet, folded in a configuration and adhesively connected or affixed to a conventional plastic CD retaining device. Thus unfortunately, this particular prior art lacks the ruggedness and security previously alluded to. Furthermore, there is no disclosed method of storing a fairly large brochure, instruction manual or the like, within the package that would be spaced from the CD's surfaces, as herein above described.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,949,872 to Paudras is designed to protect phonograph records and is of a generally square or rectangular configuration, using a molded lid and body and having a centering pin and annular bearing zones to hold the record in a suspended configuration, protected from external forces, as well as moisture and scratching.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,084,690 to Pulse discloses a device similar in shape to that disclosed in the Paudras patent, but is designed to hold a video disc, relying on a center post structure, a portion of which is attached to each of the base and cover members, each such portion having an arcuate peripheral surface of appropriate shape and dimension to nest within the central aperture of the video disc which is secured thereby.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,903,829 to Clemmens is again a similar structure designed for containing a compact disc. However, again this is designed to house only one such disc. It uses annular protrusions with a base portion to seat the disc and an annular ring in the lip portion designed to hold it down in a manner shown best in FIGS. 2 and 4 therein.
Based upon the foregoing, it will be seen that there is no current prior art which satisfies the aforementioned need for providing a rugged, durable, two-CD storage case which also affords the added advantage of supporting a relatively large brochure and the like, therein, but spaced from the surfaces of the CDs.